Story:Encounter with the Talarx Nebula
ONLY DISCOFAN88 CAN EDIT THIS ARTICLE! Story The Story begins aboard Starbase 899. Its been 3 months since the battle and the Kyozist is still undergoing repairs. Sylvia Anster is sitting in her Ready Room and gets a notification on the Table Computer's screen saying "Hail from Starbase 899, Deck 7!". Anster accepts it. It is from Commodore Oh who says "Captain, it has been an honor overseeing the repairs on the Kyozist. However, i will be transferring to Starfleet Headquarters and assist Admiral Clancy and i will be replaced by Rear Admiral Joseph Witgorne. Live long and prosper". The transmission ends and Sylvia Anster hears the doorbell. "Come in!" she says and in walks her new First Officer, Commander Jonathan Hanxon. "Captain, the ship is ready to be launched for a second time. I hear the Communications officer was replaced with Lieutenant Mizee!" he says to Sylvia Anster. She responds "He did great things during the late stages of the Dominion War as an Ensign. I could not refuse such a great man as a bridge officer.". The USS Mendoza arrives, being towed by the USS Sinaloa and the USS Citrus and is put in drydock to begin repairs. The Kyozist slowly leaves drydock at the same time and warps out. Alice Newman is using a computer displaying the USS Mendoza page. One of the lines says "New Information, may Change with new information: On Stardate 75702.09094368329 the USS Mendoza was sent to Starbase 899 following a battle in the Braslota System.". She heard a sound behind her. It is Ensign Mike R. Roland who accidentally dropped a warp coil. "Ensign, I told you to stop dropping the warp coils!" ''Alice Newman says. Roland picks it up and walks away. Back at Starfleet Headquarters, Captain Michael McFlux is viewing his own Starfleet personell file which has one line saying ''"Michael McFlux was the First officer of the USS Ornatal NX-65322 from 2385-2394." right as Commodore Oh walks in saying "You sure do miss Starfleet Command, I am deeply sorry for having to do this, But it had to be done. You will now Command the USS Marseille as ordered by the Admiral.". She enters her new office and hears a communication saying "Commodore Oh, the USS Orinan is patrolling the Robon Sector in search of the Synths who attacked the USS Murdalaxia, No signs yet.". Back on the Kyozist, Alice Newman is drinking Root Beer in the Mess Hall. The Bartender (Felix von Grimm) tells her "Baby, you look so hot when drinking that. Wanna go out sometime?". Newman spits out her drinks and start laughing. "You? Haha I would never go out with you!" she says while laughing. In walks Mike R. Roland and goes to the replicators. He presses a button and says "Mac and Cheese with a Choclate Milkshake." and the Synthiziser makes it. When it's done he grabs it and immidiatly drinks the Milkshake. He takes a seat next to Alice Newman. "Mike Roland, What did i say about eating on the bar?!" Felix von Grimm says with anger in his voice. Mike takes his food and sits on a table instead with obvious anger inside of him. They all look out all of a sudden when they hear the Warp Core shut down right in a Nebula. The Red Alert sounds and all personell report to their Stations. On the bridge Sylvia Anster is standing next to the viewscreen in shock, Thousands of Synth ships are right in front of her ship. The new Tactical Officer says "The Sensors have detected 24,988 Ships and a massive Starbase of some sort.". The Communications Officer says "Captain, One of their ships' hailing us". "Onscreen!" says Sylvia Anster. On the viewscreen she sees a Synth in a close-up view. The Synth says "I'm C-19, Former Synth Worker of the Mining Facility on Omega Herschelii VI. You organics are not welcome to our Territory in the Talarx Nebula. Surrender if you must, but we prefer our enemies dying trying to defend their disgusting Organic Federation." and then the transmission ends. The Synths immidiatly open fire on the Kyozist. All of a sudden the USS Frankenstein and the USS Frenchman warp in. The Frankenstein is immidiatly targetted and destroyed by the Synth Ships and the Frenchman fires everything it has on the Synth ships. 15 Synth ships are destroyed in the process. The Frenchman rams into a Synth Squadron of 5 ships and loses its shields in the process. On the bridge of the Kyozist, Helmsman T'Larva is looking at her Console when it explodes, killing her in the process. Sylvia Anster sitting in the Captain's Chair says "Medical teams to deck 1, Ensign Yaguri take T'Larva's place!". Ensign Ek Yaguri takes the Helmsman Station. The Tactical Officer says "Captain, The USS Utah and USS Thomas are on an intercept course, the Utah's hailing us too". "Onscreen" Anster says and the viewscreen switches to a view of Captain Togarnak. "We detected a warp trail from your vessel, Coming to assist you with the rep-" right as the USS Utah warps into the Talarx Nebula and gets attacked by 6 Synth ships. Sylvia Anster says "Fire!" and the Kyozist fires Photon Torpedoes at the Synth ships destroying 5 of them. 4 more Synth ships arrive firing on the Utah. The USS Utah's warp core goes offline and the Synth ships stop firing. "What happened? Why did they stop firing on the Utah?" says Sylvia Anster. The Communications Officer responds, "Captain, We are being hailed by something inside the Nebula". As useal Sylvia Anster says "Onscreen". The Viewscreen switches to the view of a Synth. "Captain Sylvia Anster of the United Starship Kyozist NCC 89886 you have been invited to the Synth Starbase representing the United Federation of Planets.". Sylvia Anster responds "You have commited war crimes against the Federation! Two Starships Festroyed, One Heavily Damaged! We have no bussiness with you!". The Synth responds, "Very well.". All of a sudden a Wormhole appears in front of the USS Kyozist which drags it and the Utah towards it. They travel through it with no idea where they are going and after a minute they finaly reach the end and witness the Wormhole closing behind them... TO BE CONTINUED...